No ghost
by LucyNamy
Summary: Los fantasmas no existen. Esa es la frase que la mayoría de la gente te va a contestar si preguntas sobre ellos. En cambio él sabía que algo extraño pasaba. Sueños que parecían reales, gente que desaparecía… Y una chica que, o no era real o estaba majara. / -Estas loca. - Y eso me lo dice el que ve fantasmas. -Te he dicho que no veo fantasmas. -¿Entonces... como puedes verme a mi?
1. Historias y fantasmas

** ·**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi no a mí.**

**Mi primera historia publicada, espero que os guste :)**

·

***Aclaraciones: antes de nada para que no os confundais xD En el prólogo la chica que aparece**

**llamada Karin, no es Karin de Naruto, es un personaje inventado. Es para que **

**no imaginéis la que no es xD**

**Y por último el primer capítulo puede no ser tan interesante pero**

**se va poniendo mejor cuando avanza la historia, de verdad... Lo prometo T^T**

**·**

**·**

_Argumeto: Los fantasmas no existen. Esa es la frase que la mayoría de la gente te va a contestar si preguntas sobre ellos, ya sea por miedo o porque no creen realmente en esas cosas. En cambio él sabía que algo extraño pasaba. Sueños que parecían reales, gente que desaparecía… Y una chica que no podía ser real. Que aparte de pelear con el, lo único que hacía era decirle que los fantasmas si existían, y que él lo sabía. Si era una chica de verdad tenía claro que el lugar donde debería estar es en el psiquiatrico. /- Estas loca. - Y eso me lo dice el que ve fantasmas... - Te he dicho que no veo fastamas -Ah claro...¿Y como puedes verme a mi?_

* * *

**·**

**Prólogo.**

**·**

Estaba soñando, lo sabía. Pues era el mismo sueño de siempre, la misma sensación de pánico por no poder despertar. Se encontraba solo, en una calle oscura y extraña; las pocas farolas que había apenas iluminaban la noche. Las casas que continuaban alrededor de la calle se ceñían imponentes sobre él, aunque no había ningún rastro de vida en ellas. Intento caminar pero como todas aquellas veces anteriores no pudo, sus pies no se movían ni un centímetro. Se quedó allí quieto, intentando controlar su respiración y sin apartar la vista de la calle que tenía delante de él. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a la nada pero sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pues estaba harto de verlo. Por una de las esquinas apareció su hermana Karin. Iba arrastrando los pies y se sostenía uno de los brazos con el otro, el cual estaba manchado de sangre. Se sintió impotente, sin poder moverse. Quería gritar su nombre, quería correr y ayudarla; pero sabía que no podía, sabía que aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría y que lo que venía ahora iba a pasar sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Giró su cara hacia otra de las esquinas, faltaba poco para que apareciera. Y así era, unos segundos después un hombre dobló la esquina. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir que era tan alto que él; llevaba puesta una gabardina blanca y un sombrero que le cubría la cara.

La primera vez que lo vio, en su primer sueño, se fijo en su forma de caminar. Iba despacio, sin prisas; como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y como si nada pudiera detenerle. Se acercó a su hermana y esta sonrió, como si ya lo conociera, como si pudiera confiar en aquel hombre… Que equivocada estaba, el lo sabía, y lo que más quería era poder advertírselo. El hombre se acercó aún más a ella y sacó algo de su bolsillo. No podía distinguir que era, pues no estaba muy cerca y aquella oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. En cuanto su hermana se percató y se fijó en lo que había sacado dejo de sonreír y su cara perdió todo rastro de color, estaba asustada. Aquel hombre la apuntó con aquel objeto y ella comenzó a retroceder, pero no pudo alejarse mucho pues unos segundos después se escuchó un ruido y acto seguido cayó al suelo. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil. El siguió en el mismo lugar quieto, viendo impotente la escena. Podría haber girado la cara o haber cerrado los ojos, pero no lo hizo; nunca lo hacía, no sabe muy bien porque .El hombre no se movió, seguía mirando a su hermana. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el hombre reacciono de nuevo. Guardo el objeto con el que había apuntado a su hermana en su bolsillo; para luego llevar una mano hasta su sombrero y quitárselo.

Esta vez sí que quiso apartar la vista, no quería verlo, era la peor parte del sueño. Pero siguió mirando. Vio como el hombre se quitaba el sombrero y como su cara quedaba descubierta; pudo distinguir esa sonrisa macabra que veía en todos los sueños y esa mirada asesina. Sabía quién era, sin duda, y odiaba saberlo. El que llevaba esa gabardina blanca, a quien había sonreído su hermana con tanta confianza, quien la había matado… Era él, el mismo. Vio su propia cara reír al ver por última vez a su hermana y darse la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, con el mismo paso tranquilo y despreocupado.

* * *

**·**

**Capitulo 1. Historias y fantasmas.**

**·**

Un martes cualquiera en la azotea del instituto de Konoha, distrito de Tokio; Shikamaru Nara, alumno de segundo, se encontraba tumbado en la azotea en aquel momento. Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, cualquiera diría que era alguien que vivía sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Una ligera brisa soplaba en aquel lugar, haciendo que su cabello de color oscuro se despeinara. Ese día, al contrario que otros que usaba una coleta, lo llevaba suelto. De todo el instituto ese era su lugar favorito, desde allí se podía ver el patio trasero de la escuela y detrás el pequeño bosque que había en una pequeña colina .No era una gran vista pero al le gustaba. Normalmente en los descansos o en cualquier clase libre se iba allí y se tumbaba, era un sitio muy tranquilo en el que nada ni nadie podían molestarlo, o eso pensaba.

-¡Shikamaruuuuuuuu! – una voz demasiado familiar gritó su nombre. Al principio no le hiso caso y siguió tumbado, pero luego sintió que empezaban a jalarle del uniforme –¡Eh! ¡Despierta, vamos! ¡Tienes que oír esto!

Abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara de su amigo Rock Lee, estaba de pie mirándole desde arriba sonriente. Llevaba su cabello de color negro despeinado, lo cual no le pareció raro pues siempre corría de aquí para allá montando tanto jaleo que no era de extrañar que acabara así. Tenía la cara radiante. Shikamaru lo miro sin decir nada. Esa cara de felicidad nunca traía nada bueno, nunca. Lee era de los que no se podían estar quietos. Por aquella razón siempre se metía en líos. Y lo peor, arrastraba a los que lo acompañaban.

-Venga Shikamaru… ¿no pensaras quedarte ahí tumbado todo el día no? Venga tienes que oír lo que tengo que decir… ¡vamos!

Shikamaru se sentó a regañadientes susurrando algo por lo bajo que Lee no llego a oír. Estaba claro que no iba a lograr que se fuera y lo dejara en paz tan fácilmente. Lee también era de los que aunque le dijeras directamente que se fuera, no lo hacía. Es más, se volvía más insistente por quedarse. Todavía no sabe cómo nadie lo había matado todavía. Incluso el mismo.

- ¿Qué coño quieres Lee? – Shikamaru le echo una mirada fulminante, no tenía muchas ganas de sus tonterías – Estaba a punto de dormir…

- Ya, ya pero es algo importante –le miro muy seriamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando terminó de levantarse se fijó en que no estaban solos. Detrás de Lee se encontraba Naruto. Los miro temiéndose lo peor. Si Lee era como un terremoto, Naruto a su lado era como un huracán. Y si encima los juntabas a los dos… bueno, ya os lo podéis imaginar.

- ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? – les preguntó. Si era algunas de sus geniales ideas tenía claro que iba a salir de allí por patas.

- A mí no me mires – contestó Naruto levantando las manos como si se declarara inocente –Lee me dijo que viniera porque nos tenía que contar algo importante.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, aunque Naruto dijera eso no se fiaba un pelo.

- Ejem… - Lee carraspeo para llamar su atención – veréis ha pasado algo increíble en el instituto, os vais a quedar de piedra.

- Hum… - Shikamaru se le quedo mirando unos segundos. Lee estaba más serio de lo habitual - aunque me pongas esa cara de seriedad, sé que es una de tus tonterías.

- Jooo, no es una tontería – se quejó - ¡Tienes que escucharme Shika! – este se intentó alejar e irse hacía la puerta de la azotea, ignorando el diminutivo por el que le había llamado Lee sabiendo que lo odiaba, pero él se había agarrado a sus piernas y no lo soltaba –Venga… escucha un momento seguro que te interesa lo del fantasma...

Shikamaru se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Lee cogido sus piernas.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

- Fan…fantasma… no me habías dicho que se trataba de eso... – Naruto se había puesto blanco. Estaba claro que no se había informado de que trataba lo que Lee quería decirles.

- ¡Aja! – Lee se levantó a una velocidad asombrosa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo- ¡Sabía que te interesaría Shika! ¿Con que era una tontería eh? Pues si no la quieres oír solo se lo contaré a Naru… -No dijo más, pues Shikamaru le miro con cara seria, la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba a punto de golpear a alguien. Lee trago saliva – Va… vale, os lo cuento a los dos… Resulta que hay un fantasma en la escuela, hay gente que dice que lo ha visto.

- ¿En la escuela? – Lo miro sorprendido - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Pues el primero que me lo comento fue Yuki… Según los rumores la única manera de poder ver al fantasma es metiéndote en una página de internet. Todos los que se han metido dicen lo mismo; que después de haberse ido a la cama se despertaban en el instituto. Algo pasaba allí, pero cuando vuelven a despertarse de nuevo están en su casa y apenas recuerdan que paso exactamente. Aunque dicen que recuerdan claramente haber visto el fantasma de una chica y que ella les hablaba… y lo más raro. – En ese momento fue cambiando el tono de voz por uno más lúgubre mientras ponía cara de miedo.- Dicen que encuentran marcas extrañas en su cuerpo al despertar pero que después desaparecen misteriosamente…

- Que… que miedo… - Naruto se encontraba temblando, utilizando los brazos para abrazarse a si mismo. Quedaba claro que se lo había creído completamente.

- Ya… - Shikamaru en cambio lo miro con cara de duda. No se había tragado ni una palabra de aquella historia - ¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama esa página?

- Pues… www. El fantasma del instituto. com

Shikamaru lo miro atónico, no podía hablar en serio… aparte de que el nombre era una cutrada y bastante poco original, nadie se lo tragaría. El que lo invento ya podría habérselo currado un poco más al menos… De verdad, la gente se aburría demasiado.

- Por dios, vaya tontería… solo un estúpido sin apenas neuronas en el cerebro se lo creería y entraría en… - se detuvo y miro a Lee – Espera… ¿Tú has entrado en la pagina verdad?

Comprendió que, si había alguien tan estúpido en la escuela para entrar en esa página y haberse creído completamente esa ridiculez… ese era Lee.

- Pero… ¿Pero qué dices Shikamaru? Tu sa… sabes que yo no hago esas cosas – respondió con una sonrisa forzada – Solo que me parecen interesantes, por eso os lo cuento.

- Si, claro – lo miro con detenimiento, estaba claro que se lo había tragado de lleno. Después de todo era Lee. Soltó un suspiro, como diciendo que no tenía remedio

- Y que… ¿Qué hay en la página esa? – Naruto intento parecer calmado mientras preguntaba aquello pero fue en vano, seguía temblado y su rostro aún no había recuperado todo el color

- Pues… en verdad nada – contesto Lee mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla pensativo – al parecer lo único que pasa es que la página del navegador se queda negra.

- A lo mejor el… el fantasma es el que hace eso…

- Si, seguramente. La pagina solo la utilizara para detectar a la persona que lo busca…

Shikamaru los miraba sin poder creerlo, hablaban como si de verdad la historia fuera real.

- Bueno, ya veo que tenéis un tema súper interesante del que hablar, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo mientras se iba dando la vuelta. – Así que os dejo aquí hablando de vuestro querido fantasma, yo me piro.

Y dicho esto se fue alejando hacia la puerta de la azotea mientras Lee se le quedaba mirando y Naruto intentaba dejar de temblar. Antes de llegar a la salida oyó como le gritaban algo sobre comer juntos, pero apresuro el paso antes de que Lee lo atrapara de nuevo.

·

Una hora después Shikamaru se encontraba caminado por el pasillo. Ya había pasado el descanso y ahora le tocaba matemáticas en la segunda planta. Mientras se dirigía a clase se quedó pensando en lo del fantasma. ¿Sería posible? Lo meditó. Si hubiera un fantasma en el instituto lo primero es que nadie podría verlo tan fácilmente y menos por meterse en un página web. En serio, como se podría creer cualquiera algo como eso. ¿Los fantasmas se habían vuelto modernos de repente? ¿Ahora cualquiera puede ver un fantasma por meterse en internet?

-Gilipolleces – susurró para sí.

Además, lo mas importante… si de verdad hubiera un fantasma el lo sabría, lo hubiera sabido el primero.

·

·

Se despertó de golpe, en mitad de la noche, con la respiración acelerada y el pulso latiéndole a millón. Acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño… Intento tranquilizarse ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? No lo recordaba bien… ¿Algo sobre el instituto? A lo mejor. Se encontraba sudando, el sueño le había puesto los pelos de punta. Decidió despejarse e ir hacia la cocina a por un poco de agua, tenía la boca seca y necesitaba beber algo. No le hizo faltaba mirar el reloj, suponía que era bien entrada la madrugada por lo que pensó que debería tener cuidado y no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa. Fue a levantarse pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba; no podía. Sus brazos y sus piernas no le respondían. Se alarmó ¿Por qué no se podía mover? ¿Seguiría soñando? Miro hacia los lados pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, la oscuridad era absoluta. Intentó hablar pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Trato de centrarse, seguramente era eso, seguía soñando y de un momento a otro despertaría. Espero un poco, entretanto intentaba moverse o despertar pero los minutos pasaban y seguía sin conseguir ninguno de los dos. Entonces fue cuando recordó aquella historia que le habían contado esa misma mañana en la escuela, aquella del fantasma que nadie se tragaría. Esa tarde, presa del aburrimiento, se había metido en la página; pero sabía que no era real, solo quería reírse un rato. Claramente no se había tragado aquella historia, después de todo si los fantasmas existieran dudaba mucho que se manifestaran mediante internet. Y ahora seguramente por eso mismo estaba teniendo ese sueño tan raro…

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, había sonado como un paso o eso creía. Trató de girar la cabeza hacia el lugar del que creía que había venido, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho pues estaba demasiado oscuro .Los minutos seguían pasando y empezó a pensar que solo había sido su imaginación, después de todo era un sueño… pero de repente oyó otro sonido igual pero mucho más fuerte. Cada vez más le parecía que ese sueño era demasiado real. Intentó moverse de nuevo pero fue en vano. El sonido se escuchó de nuevo y agudizo el oído intentando descifrar de dónde provenía, aunque no lo consiguió. Aquel sonido podría venir de cualquier parte. Sonó de nuevo, y esta vez sí pudo detectar que venía de su derecha. El sonido empezó a volverse repetitivo y cada vez sonaba más cerca. En ese momento se alarmo e intento moverse de nuevo sin éxito, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Empezaron a zumbarle los oídos. El sonido cada vez era peor, le estaba haciendo daño. Intento gritar pero si lo consiguió aquel ruido infernal no le dejo escuchar nada.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, deseando despertarse de una vez, queriendo que aquella pesadilla terminara. El sonido siguió acercándose hasta donde se encontraba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocasionaba aquel ruido estaba justo al lado suyo. Cuando ya pensó que sus oídos explotarían abrió los ojos y… Se sorprendió, ya que en cuanto lo hizo aquel ruido desapareció. La confusión inundaba su mente, le dolían mucho los oídos y el sudor empapaba su frente. Intentó calmarse sin mucho éxito. Acostumbro un poco su vista y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan oscuro como antes. Trató de moverse y para su total asombro lo consiguió, su cuerpo por fin le respondía y pudo ponerse en pie por fin. Al principio le costó ya que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Miro a su alrededor y por lo poco que pudo observar se encontraba en un sitio vacío, parecía una habitación, aunque muy extraña. Era enorme, parecía incluso más grande que el piso en el que vivía. Pero lo más extraño es que parecía que no tenía ni ventanas ni puertas. Entonces se fijó en que a unos cuantos pasos suyos había una pequeña vela, estaba muy gastada y seguramente se acabaría pronto. Todo eso le resultaba cada vez más extraño, por mucho que fuera un sueño se notaba demasiado real, todos sus sueños siempre habían sido borrosos y mucho más incoherentes … bueno no es que este fuera muy coherente pero por lo menos no salía extraterrestres ni arañas gigantes. De nuevo probó a despertarse pero desistió enseguida, era inútil… Giro su cara hacia la vela, seguía iluminado poco y se notaba que estaba a punto de gastarse, lo cual no le gustó nada ya que significaría quedarse a oscuras. Decidió acercarse más, era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. Dio el primer paso y sintió una extraña brisa pasar por su lado…

* * *

**·**

**·**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo ^^**

**Para que lo sepáis el primer y el segundo capítulo son mas bien**

**de contacto. La historia se pone mucho mejor a partir del tres asi**

**que porfa esperaros un pelin ¿si? :( os gustará**

**mucho mas cuando avance un poco, lo juro T^T**

**Y por comentaros, al principio no sabía si poner a Lee como quien contaba la historia **

**o a Naruto, pero claro Naruto el pobre lo veo mas asustadizo asi que lo deje así e_e xD**

**Si puedo iré subiendo capítulos cada semana. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia todas**

**son bienvenidas ^^**

**Y el próximo será mas largo.**

**·**


	2. Encuentros desagradables

**Bueno pues aqui está el segundo capitulo, ¿Tampoco he tardado tanto**

**no? e_e Creo que a partir de aqui**

**el probre shikamaru se va a volver loco ^^u pero bueno**

**es lo que le toca xD**

**Disfrutad del cap :)**

**·**

**·**

**Capitulo 2. Encuentros desagradables.**

**·**

Ya era jueves y las clases habían terminado. Shikamaru se encontraba en ese momento en el pasillo de la primera planta, delante de la clase 2-B esperando a que Choji saliera de su aula. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que escucho aquella historia sobre el fantasma y parece que la voz se había corrido, porque ahora la gente no hablaba de otra cosa. "Problemático" pensó Shikamaru. La gente se creía cualquier cosa. Seguro que no pasarían ni dos semanas hasta que se inventaran otra historia de la que hablar.

Mientras esperaba se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban hacia la entrada del instituto. Desde allí se veía a los alumnos que se marchaban. En ese momento un grupo en especial le llamó la atención. Lee, Kiba, Neji, Hinata y Ten-Ten se encontraban hablando justo en la puerta. Parece que algo había pasado pues Lee se encontraba en el suelo y Ten Ten estaba delante de el gritándole. Lo mas seguro es que este hubiera echo alguna de sus tonterías. Nadie en todo el instituto era tan tonto para enfadar a Ten-Ten excepto Lee. Todos sabían que practicaba Karate y era una de las chicas más fuertes de todo el instituto. El mismo por desgracia, lo había comprobado años atrás cuando era un niño. Aunque ahora eran buenos amigos; siempre y cuando Ten-Ten mantuviera sus técnicas de karate alejadas de él. Vio como Hinata se acercaba a ella, parece que la intentaba calmar, era una de las pocas que podía hacerlo. Y como siempre Kiba y Neji estaban quietos sin hacer nada; seguramente el primero estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo y el segundo… bueno, Neji siempre hablaba solo lo necesario, aunque fuera uno de los chicos mas listos de la escuela no es que fuera muy sociable.

Oyó un ruido a su derecha y giro la cara hacia el pasillo, vio como la clase en la que estaba Choji iba saliendo. Su amigo fue el ultimo en salir, pudo distinguirlo perfectamente .

-¡Eh Choji! – le grito agitando la mano para que lo viera. Este lo vio y se acerco a el.

-Perdona la espera – le dijo

-No pasa nada ¿Nos vamos? – le contesto y Choji asintió en señal de respuesta.

Salieron a la entrada del instituto, el grupo de Kiba y los demás seguía allí. Cuando estaban a unos metros vieron como Lee venia corriendo con desesperación hacia ellos.

-Genial, un idiota se acerca – dijo Shikamaru en voz baja, aunque Choji lo oyó perfectamente no dijo nada.

-¡Shikamaruuuuuu! – grito Lee antes de abalanzarse sobre el. Shikamaru dio un paso hacia al lado, se aparto en el momento justo y Lee cayó de bruces al suelo – Joo Shikamaru… ¡que cruel eres! ¿Por qué te has apartado?

- Pues … - Shikamaru lo miro desde arriba – Ha sido un acto reflejo de mi cuerpo para que no me contagiaras tu estupidez.

Lee se levanto con mucha rapidez y con la mayor dignidad que pudo. Se paro frente a Shikamaru y lo miro con seriedad.

- Esto es importante Shikamaru – le dijo con voz seria

- Claro ¿Otra historia de fantasmas no? – le respondió el con burla, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de escuchar mas historias sobre fantasmas o sobre cualquier cosa. Es mas, no quería oír nada que Lee quisiera decir directamente.

-No, bueno… en verdad si tiene que ver con eso. ¡Pero esto si que es increíble y prueba lo del fantasma! – Ahora Lee le miraba con los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa que denotaba emoción.

La última vez que Shikamaru se fio de esa sonrisa acabo perseguido por una anciana con bastón. Si, fue patético , pero la señora era jodidamente rápida; estaba seguro de que había sido corredora olímpica de joven o algo parecido. Y no es que le tuviera miedo solo por salir corriendo, es que el bastón en manos de esa mujer poda ser un arma mortal. El chichón que le salio en la cabeza ese día fue una buena prueba.

-Lee no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías – lo dijo con un poco con borderia mientras se frotaba la frente; le estaba empezando a entrar jaqueca.

-De verdad que esto es alucinante - miro a los lados, como si se cerciorara de que nadie los escuchaba. – Han encontrado a una chica inconsciente y herida en el instituto.

-Ajá … - Shikamaru lo miro con aburrimiento - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el fantasma? La chica puede estar herida por cualquier cosa.

-No, esa chica se metió anoche en la pagina; ayer dijo que lo haría en cuanto llegara a casa. Hoy falto a clase pero la encontraron dentro de la escuela. ¿No es sospechoso? Además tenía marcas extrañas por el cuerpo. – Lee estaba hablando completamente en serio, como si fuera de verdad toda esa historia de fantasma.

- Claro, ¿Y eso tiene que ser una fantasma no? Olvídalo Lee, los fantasmas no existen– respondió Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.

Cuando se acercó hasta los demás estos estaban mirándolos.

- ¡Eh! – le saludo Kiba en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para escucharlo- Parece que Lee también acosa con lo del fantasma a alguien mas aparte de nosotros.

-Por desgracia si… - contestó Shikamaru soltando un gran suspiro.

Lee se acerco hasta donde estaban con cara apática.

- Jo, no puedo entender como los jóvenes de hoy no se emocionan con cosas como estas.

- Lo dices como si tu fueras muy mayor… - le contesto Neji. Algunos se quedaron callados mirando al susodicho. Woh eso era un logro, Neji había soltado mas de dos palabras en la misma frase. Sin duda eso solo podía conseguirlo Lee.

- No, pero sin duda tengo mas espíritu que vosotros – dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo. Shikaramu desvió su vista hacia el. ¿Eso era algo para estar orgulloso? Bueno, pasaba de preguntarle.

- Ah mirad, por allí se acercan Sakura e Ino – dijo Hinata de repente, la cual había estado todo el rato callada. Una costumbre que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Oh… - Lee las miro. Entrecerró los ojos y una media sonrisa asomo por las comisuras de sus labios. Shikamaru se le quedo mirando. Estaba claro lo que iba a hacer "Tsk… que problemático es". Las chicas estaban ya cerca de ellos y Shikamaru contó el tiempo que tardaría en salir corriendo hacia ellas. En sus marcas… Tres, dos… uno… pero justo antes de que Lee pudiera siquiera dar el primer paso Ten Ten apareció por detrás y lo sujeto de la chaqueta del uniforme impidiendo su salida.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le dijo con un tono amenazador – Ni se te ocurra darles el tostón también a ellas con lo del fantasmas, mas a Sakura. Sabes que odia los fantasmas

- Pero… si solo… - Lee se callo y se rindió, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada contra Ten Ten. Bueno en verdad nadie podía.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo Sakura cuando llego hasta ellos – Gracias por esperarnos. Por suerte no teníamos que hacer mucho en el comité.

- Si, pensábamos que os habíais ido ya sin nosotros al karaoke. - dijo Ino.

Shikamaru la miro. ¿Karaoke? ¿Iban a un karaoke? Intento recordar. Hoy era jueves… ayer hicieron unos de los exámenes super ultra imposibles del profesor Kakashi de Ingles. Era una de las asignaturas que tenían todos en común, no como otras en las que cada uno tenia una materia diferente... Entonces hicieron el examen y…ah es verdad, después del examen habían quedado en ir al karaoke porque a casi todos les había salido mas o menos bien. Bueno en verdad el no había aceptado en ningún momento pero Naruto como siempre lo metió en el saco diciendo que el también iría. Hablando de Naruto….

- Pero chicos… - empezó Hinata para llamar la atención de todos- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?¿No venia con vosotras?

Sakura iba a contestar pero Ino se le adelanto diciendo

- Tranquila Hinata, que no se te note tanto… - Hinata como respuesta se puso roja en aquel momento. Bueno mas que roja Shikamaru la describiría como un tomate con piernas. Era increíble de lo fácil que se ponía roja esa chica. Aunque esta vez ninguno entendió el porque.

- Em… Naruto le vimos antes de salir… - Sakura rápidamente desvió la atención de la gente para salvar a Hinata- pero… ya sabéis, estaba en su mundo. No sabemos si seguirá ahí o ha salido ya

Eso no le sorprendió a nadie. Cuando Naruto estaba en su mundo quiere decir que es cuando no hace caso a nada ni nadie. Se queda ahí donde este mirando al limbo y pensando a saber en que.

- Bueno podríamos llamarle o…. – empezó a decir Kiba.

No termino ya que una voz muy familiar se oyó a lo lejos. Naruto se dirija a ellos corriendo a través del patio. Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Per… perdonad chicos – había llegado casi sin aire – ya podemos irnos.

- Menos mal Naruto – le contesto Ino – ya nos íbamos sin ti. Ademas que Hinata estaba muy preocu…

No pudo seguir ya que con la rapidez de un rayo Hinata le tapo la boca con las dos manos. Las chicas están locas, pensó Shikamaru con pereza.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al karaoke y estuvieron allí toda la tarde. Como siempre Naruto, Kiba y Lee fueron los que mas cantaron y obligaron a los que no querían. Menos a Neji claro, el solo miro. Shikamaru canto sin ningunas ganas. Sakura e Ino empujaron literalmente a Hinata hacia Naruto para que cantaran juntos. Estaba claro que tramaban algo. En general fue una tarde como otra cualquiera. Salvo por una cosa.

Shikamaru había salido un momento de la sala que les habían asignado. Iba hacia al baño, el cual estaba al final del pasillo pasando las demás salas, cuando se fijo que había alguien mas en aquel pasillo. Era un niño. Tendría cinco o seis años aunque no estaba seguro. Se encontraba de espaldas así que no podía verle la cara. Cuando Shikamaru ya estaba casi a su misma altura un escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo. Ya había tenido escalofríos así antes pero los ignoraba, y con este pensaba hacer lo mismo. Paso de largo dejando al niño detrás pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo sintió como alguien soltaba una pequeña risa escalofriante a su espalda. Eso si le hizo detenerse. Con precaución fue girando la cara para mirar a su espalda. Y para su sorpresa el niño ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Shikamaru no lo pensó, salio de allí y fue hacia el baño. Después de eso siguió con los demás en la sala del karaoke y ya después cuando la mayoría se harto de cantar decidieron irse.

**·**

Cuando Shikamaru llego a casa como se espero no había nadie. Sus padres y su hermana se habían ido a un "viaje familiar". Aún recordaba como su padre había insistido en que el también fuera y lo que le costo que le dejara en paz, argumentando que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y mucho que estudiar. Fue directo a su habitación. Mientras recordó a Lee, o mejor dicho sus historias. ¿Con que un fantasma que solo se te aparecía mediante una pagina web eh? Pues si que se habían vuelto modernos pensó Shikamaru. La verdad es que no podía entender como había gente que se lo tragaba. Vale que Lee si, pero dejemoslo en que el era un caso especial… Se fue directo a su habitación, la verdad es que tenía ganas de acabara de una vez aquel día.

·

·

Despertó de golpe, en mitad de la noche. No sabia que hora era ni cuanto tiempo había dormido. Miro el reloj, este marcaba las 3:10 de la mañana. Se echo el pelo hacia atrás ya que lo tenia pegado a la frente a causa del sudor. Estaba nervioso y solo pensaba en el sueño tan raro que había tenido hace un momento. Se veía a si mismo durmiendo en su cama. Se encontraba flotando por encima y se sentía muy ligero. Cuando intento hablar no pudo y ni siquiera pudo acercarse, algo lo arrastraba hacia atrás mientras le costaba mas y mas respirar. No sabia cuanto había durado el sueño pero lo suficiente para conseguir ponerle bastante nervioso. Se dijo a si mismo que se calmara, había tenido sueños mucho peores y no se ponía así. Controlo su respiración y fue a levantarse para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco pero… algo no estaba bien, no podía moverse. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Miro a los lados y observo sorprendido que no se encontraba en su cama ni en su habitación, o eso o su padre había cambiado la decoración mientras dormía, lo cual dudaba. Intento ubicarse, estaba … ¿estaba en el suelo? Es lo que pensó, pues era bastante incomodo y estaba frio. Miro alrededor y se encontró con… ¿Nada? no había nada, ni siquiera un poco de luz, todo se encontraba en sombras. Intento mover las manos o los pies de nuevo. Al principio no pudo pero poco a poco empezó a recuperar la movilidad. Lentamente se sentó, ese sueño era tan extraño… porque claramente estaba soñando, no tenia ninguna duda. Cuando finalmente pudo levantarse se sorprendió de nuevo al percatarse de que el panorama había cambiado. Ya no había solo sombras, había un poco de luz la cual provenía de una pequeña vela que se encontraba encima de una mesa de madera. Miro alrededor y se encontró con que estaba en una enorme sala; bastante extraña ya que no tenia puertas ni ventanas. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la vela. En cuanto dio los primeros pasos sintió un pequeña brisa pasar por su lado pero no le dio importancia. Cuando llego hasta la vela se percato de que esta estaba a punto de consumirse. Detalle el cual no le gustó nada ya que eso significaría quedarse a oscuras completamente. Se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer; había estado intentado despertarse pero en vano. Ese sueño era cada vez mas extraño. "Estúpido subconsciente" se dijo.

De repente sintió algo extraño en su nuca, fue como una especie de sudor frío. Se dio la vuelta, tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando fijo su vista el frente un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Allí delante de el había algo, decía algo porque no supo identificar que era exactamente. Una enorme sombra se ceñía sobre el, por lo menos tendría que medir siete u ocho metros. Intento controlar su respiración. Ahora si que quería despertarse. La sombra tenía una forma irregular. Hubiera pensado que era alguna especie de edificio o algo parecido por su tamaño, si en ese momento no se hubiera empezado a mover. Y para su desgracia hacia el. Su corazón empezó a latir con frenesí y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Algo en su interior le decía que tenia que salir de allí pitando. Pero en cambio se quedo de pie sin moverse, esperando a lo que dios sabe que. De todas maneras no había ningún sitio donde ir, aquella habitación no tenía ninguna salida. La cosa estaba apenas a 3 metros cuando se escucho algo. Al principio Shikamaru pensó que se lo había imaginado pero a los pocos segundos se volvió a oír. Intento identificar que era aquel sonido. Parecía una voz. Quiso girar su cara y saber de donde provenía, pero no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella cosa. Se volvió a escuchar y Shikamaru agudizo el oído, si que era un voz.

- A…ta…. – la voz se escuchaba demasiado débil para diferenciar lo que decía. También pensó que podría ser aquella sombra la que hablara. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Apar…tate… - No… no venia de aquella cosa, si no de otro lado. ¿Estaba diciendo que se apartara? - Fuera… de… camino

- Tendrás que apartarme tu – se sintió un poco estúpido al decir eso, ya que parecía como si hablara solo.

- Muy bien- esta vez si pudo oír perfectamente lo que dijo aquella voz misteriosa.

Momentos después Shikamaru sintió algo a sus espaldas. Y luego como le golpeaban desde la izquierda haciendo que saliera despedido hacia un lado y chocara contra la pared.

- La madre que te… - se callo antes de decir improperios a diestro y siniestro, ya que desde ese punto en el que se encontraba ahora podía ver bien a aquella cosa que había tenido delante momentos antes . Hizo bien en tener miedo. Aquella cosa era grotesca. Tenia el tamaño de un camión, con un cuerpo alargado y una cara, si es que lo era, que se encontraba deforme. Se sostenía sobre cuatro patas, las cuales tenían unas uñas afiladas como cuchillos. Tenia la boca cerrada pero no sabe porque se imagino que sus dientes estaban igual de afilados que sus uñas. Pero lo que mas inquietud le dio a Shikamaru fue el color rojizo, el cual le recordó a la sangre de aquella cosa. – Joder… - No sabia porque pero su intuición le decía que esa cosa vegetariana no era.

- ¡Eh tu! – aquella voz se volvió a oír. Esta vez Shikamaru giro su vista hacia el lugar de donde procedía. Se encontró a unos metros de el a una chica, es lo que pensó al ver su estatura y la forma de su cuerpo. No podía verle la cara así que no estaba del todo seguro. Se encontraba en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el, delante de aquel ser- Sera mejor que te largues de aquí bicho repugnante.

Cuando dijo eso entendió se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquella cosa y no a el. La miro atónico. ¿Estaba loca? Era apenas un piojo comparado con eso. ¿A dónde iba? En segundos la haría trozos. Ella no se movió, seguía mirando al bicho sin apartar la vista, y este tampoco hizo amago alguno de moverse. Shikamaru no daba crédito, ¿Qué se supone que pretendía? Empezó a pensar que lo mejor seria salir de allí. Cuando estaba levantándose la chica volvió a hablar.

- No se cómo has podido entrar, pero tienes cinco segundos para irte a menos que quieras que te haga un favor y acabe contigo.

En ese momento el bicho rugió, como si la estuviera desafiando a intentarlo. A continuación la chica dijo algo por lo bajo que Shikamaru no llego a oír; para luego saltar hacia aquella cosa. A partir de ahí todo paso demasiado rápido para la mente de Shikamaru. En un momento la chica tenia una espada entre sus manos y llegaba hacia esa cosa. Le cortó la cabeza por la mitad como si fuera un rábano. Después callo limpiamente en el suelo mientras del monstruo aquel, o lo que quedaba de el, empezaba a salir un liquido viscoso; pero no duro mucho porque momentos después se fue convirtiendo en polvo.

**·**

La chica se quedo de pie, mirando a donde momentos antes se encontraba aquella cosa. Shikamaru tampoco se movió. Estaba demasiado ocupado flipando con todo aquello. ¿De verdad estaba soñando? Por que ya estaba empezando a dudarlo, todo se tornaba demasiado real. Sentía sus manos sudorosas y su respiración acelerada debido al miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro a la chica.

- ¡Eh tía rara! – necesitaba respuestas y en aquel lugar la única que podía decirle algo era ella. Al escucharlo ella se giro y por fin pudo verle la cara. Como pensó era una chica. Vestia de negro y tenía el pelo rubio extrañamente recogido con cuatro coletas. Era delgada, tanto que Shikamaru apostaba que podría con ella con un solo brazo – Que… ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿y este lugar?

La chica al principio se había sorprendido pero luego le miro con indiferencia.

- Tu… - se acercó hasta donde el se encontraba. No tardo nada, en un momento estuvo delante de él. – Ah… eres tu. Has tardado en llegar eh. Bueno en primer lugar deberías presentarte antes de nada, es lo mínimo en educación.

Tenia que estar de broma ¿Ahora le venia con esas?

- Mira… - shikamaru intento hablar con calma – no se que esta pasando y tu si pareces saberlo. Solo necesito que me digas que hago aquí… por favor

Lo último lo dijo porque ella le había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque no pudo evitar que sonara con ironía.

- Um… - la chica se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras lo observaba. – Bueno no se si me servirás del todo, pero por ahora me conformare.

¿Conformarse? De que iba todo eso?

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

- Dime …- ella acerco su cara a la suya, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas porque era mas baja que el - ¿Sabes que puedes ver fantasmas no?

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Bueno pues hasta aqui el segundo capitulo .**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado con la intriga ê_ê**

**Me imagino que ya sabreis quien es la chica, vamos no hay que ser **

**un genio e_e**

**bueno intentare subir pronto el tercer capitulo.**

**Y ya sabeis cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ^^**


	3. Locura de fantasmas

**·**

**Bueno pues aquí el tercer capitulo ^^**

**A partir de aquí ya es cuando comienza a ponerse mas interesante ê_ê**

**Y mi querido Shikamaru... el pobre va a tener mas**

**de un dolor de cabeza xD **

**Espero que os guste ^^ **

**Me costo mas terminar este cap porque **

**siempre cambiaba detalles que no terminaban**

**de convencerme u.u **

* * *

**·**

**·**

**Capitulo 3. Locura de fantasmas.**

**·**

No ocultó su sorpresa. No podía creer lo que le acababa de preguntar aquella chica¿Ver fantasmas? ¿De verdad? Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, los cuales estaban casi a su altura ya que ella se encontraba de puntillas; e intentó ver algún indicio de que le estaba gastando una broma pero no vio nada. No había ningún rastro de burla en ellos. Se lo estaba preguntando completamente en serio. Siguió mirándola y entonces se fijó mas, hubo algo que le llamo la atención...Al principio, cuando la había mirado, había notado que el color de sus ojos eran oscuros; pero en ese momento... parecía como si fueran mas claros. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?... Se golpeó la cabeza. Pero, ¿En que estaba pensando ahora? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en ella.

- Mira no te entiendo... no se que quieres decir... - Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza, estaba poniéndose nervioso – solo dime como salir de aquí.

- A ver… - la chica lo seguía observando - solo te pido que me respondas, es muy fácil ¿Acaso no sabes contestar a algo tan sencillo? - le preguntó cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro

- Mira enana… - empezó Shikamaru, se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- ¿Que enana? – le interrumpió – No soy enana idiota, ¡Tengo una estatura normal! - se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

- ¿Normal? – Shikamaru la miro de nuevo de arriba a abajo. Seguía de puntillas, e incluso así no le llegaba del todo a su altura – ¿Y entonces por que te pones de puntillas? ¿Por aburrimiento acaso?

- Eres un imbécil – le soltó secamente. Acto seguido se alejo volviendo a poner los pies del todo en el suelo.

Shikamaru notó como se ponía roja del enfado. Se había enfadado, y eso le hizo gracia. A pesar de la situación precaria en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar burlarse de ella.

- Tranquila, seguro que todavía te queda tiempo para crecer, aún eres pequeña – le dijo poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirándola con pereza.

- ¡Apuesto a que soy mayor que tu! - le gritó sin contenerse, echando chispas por los ojos.

- Claro que...

Algo le interrumpió. Un sonido bastante fuerte se escucho a lo lejos; lo que hizo que ambos voltearan la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía. Había sonado como un paso, aunque había sido tan fuerte que parecía el de un gigante.

- Oh no… - la chica se había alarmado – Tenemos que irnos... ya.

- ¿Qué? – Shikamaru la miro con sorprendido ¿Ahora si se iban? ¿Eso significaba que lo sacaría de ahí? Dudo, no sabe porque pero su instinto le decía que no sería tan fácil.

- ¡Vamos!- le gritó y acto seguido le agarro por el brazo y salio corriendo, arrastrando a Shikamaru con ella. Este le iba a decir que era inútil, pues no había ninguna puerta o ventana por la que salir... Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, el panorama había cambiado de nuevo. Ya no había paredes, incluso parecía como si no hubiera ni suelo. Todo era negro, no veía fondo por ninguna parte. Era como si se encontrara en medio de la nada, en algún lugar oscuro y lúgubre.

·

·

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron corriendo ni hacia donde iban, en lo único que pensó fue en el extraño hormigueo que se había instalado en su cuerpo desde que aquella chica le había cogido del brazo. Tenía una sensación de alarma en todo el cuerpo. Algo que le decía que tenia que soltarse de ella. Pensaba en ello cuando de repente la chica se detuvo haciendo que casi chocara contra su pequeña espalda . La miro un momento para luego fijarse en lo que tenia delante y saber que es lo que la había hecho detenerse. Pero se encontró con que no había nada. Como antes todo era oscuridad sin ningún elemento alrededor. Cada vez estaba mas confuso ¿Por qué se habían parado de repente en medio de la nada?. Lo mas raro es que a pesar se haberse alejado del lugar donde se encontraba la vela casi gastada, podía ver perfectamente a la chica que tenía delante. Dios, todo aquello era cada vez mas extraño.

- ¿Se puede saber porque nos paramos aquí? – le preguntó impaciente de seguir esperando.

- Cállate idiota ¿Quieres que nos oigan? – le dijo girando su cara hacia a el y mirándolo con chispas en los ojos para luego volver a fijar su vista al frente.

Shikamaru le iba a contestar una borderia, pero algo le interrumpió. Otro sonido se escuchó, pero algo mas alarmante para el. Esta vez había sonado como un rugido. En realidad, mas que un rugido, para su desgracia, había sonado como mas de uno. Y lo peor es que le eran familiares. ¿La cosa que había matada esa chica antes no hacía también un sonido igual?... Estaba jodido, pues ya no solo era uno, no; parece que iban a montar un fiesta porque por lo menos pudo distinguir cinco o seis. Y cabe destacar el pequeño detalle de que se estaban acercando a donde se encontraban... ahí quietos, con los pies encajados, sin hacer nada. ¿Por que demonios estaban ahí todavía? Miró de nuevo a la chica, la cual no se había movido ni apartado la vista de… bueno, de lo que sea que estuviera mirando. De nuevo se volvieron a oír rugidos. Genial.

- Oye… - shikamaru le hablo lo mas bajo que pudo acercando su cabeza y ella giro su cara de nuevo hacia el- ¿Estas esperando a que los bichos esos nos encuentren para invitarles a tomar el té o que?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Después volvió a girar la cara. Pasaron varios segundos sin que la chica se moviera. ¿Que es lo que hacía? Shikamaru se movió para verle la cara y se percato de que tenia los ojos cerrados. Puso la mano delante de ella y la agitó. Nada, ni una respuesta. Parece que se tomaba en serio lo de concentrarse. De pronto se oyó otro ruido, esta vez mas cerca que antes. Shikamaru se tensó, giro su cara hacia atrás esperando ver algunas de las sombras que amenazaban con acercarse, pero por suerte en aquel momento no vio nada. Aunque eso no quitaba que los bichos eso estuvieran acercándose y que la loca siguiera sin moverse. ¿Que podía hacer ahora? De nuevo giro la cara hacia la chica. Iba a decirle que al menos que tuviera un as en la manga para acabar con todos los bichos que se acercaban, tenían que salir de ahí por patas. Pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que un escalofrió le invadió todo el cuerpo. Fue como la primera vez que tuvo la sombra a su espalda, así que comprendió enseguida el motivo de aquel escalofrío, el cual era mucho mas intenso. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que detrás de ellos a unos pocos metros se encontraban aquellas cosas. Perfecto, ahora si podía decir que estaba perdido.

·

Shikamaru sudaba, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Mierda, o se iba corriendo ya o estaba claro que iba a acabar siendo comida. Pero tampoco podía dejar a aquella chica allí. Lo pensó y el único remedio que vio fue que saldría de allí con ella, quisiera o no quisiera. Si hacia falta se le echaría al hombro, y luego saldría pitando. Esperaba correr mas rápido que aquellas cosas pero lo dudaba...

Ya lo tenia decidido y estaba preparado para coger a la chica en brazos cuando lo notó; una extraña presión en su cuerpo. Miró a la chica, esta ya no estaba de espaldas. La tenía de frente, con los ojos abiertos y algo extraño en sus manos. Se fijo mejor, era una especie de bola pequeña y luminosa ¿Que sería? La siguió mirando, esperando a ver si de casualidad era una bomba y se la tiraba a las sombras. Pero en cambio no hizo nada, solo hablo.

- Kutai etem – no entendió que significaba aquello. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, ya que segundos después una luz cegadora salio de aquella bola y lo envolvió todo; haciendo que Shikamaru tuviera que cerrar las ojos y taparse con los brazos.

Sintió que algo tiraba de el, pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos ni aparto sus brazos. Fue como una forma inútil de protegerse. Todo paso en unos segundos, aquella tensión se fue como vino, repentinamente. En cuanto notó que todo había terminado decidió apartar los brazos y abrir los ojos; aunque tuvo que respirar varias veces antes, estaba nervioso por lo que sea que pudiera encontrarse ahora. Cuando de nuevo pudo fijar la vista ya no se sorprendió como muchas veces anteriores, esta vez solo suspiro. Otra vez todo había cambiado de nuevo. Ya no estaba en aquel lugar frio y lúgubre. Ahora se encontraba en otro sitio, una especie de habitación, la cual era mucho mas pequeña. Era como del tamaño de su dormitorio. Se encontraba en sombras pero aun así podía apreciar como era. Se fijó en las paredes, estas parecían ser de madera, y había una ventana redonda en la que estaba justo delante de él. Era grande y daba al exterior, el cual estaba en penumbras. Y el suelo... bueno, era lo mas extraño de todo, parecía hierba. Por último, lo que se llevaba el premio en aquel lugar. En el centro de la habitación había un pozo. Si, de esos viejos en los que la gente tiraba monedas para pedir deseos y que normalmente tienen agua dentro. Estaba hecho de piedra y parecía viejo y abandonado. Algunas de las piedras se habían caído haciendo que hubiera agujeros en algunas partes.

- Vaya te has quedado mudo.- Shikamaru dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón apunto de salirse del pecho. Se encontró con aquella chica. Parece que no le iba a dejar en paz.- ¿Que? ¿sorprendido? - lo dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios- La verdad es que puedo hacer cosas mejores.

La chica se había cruzado de brazos y el la miro con pereza. Esa chica no parecía tener modestia.

- Em.. Si, claro.- le siguió la corriente, después de todo al menos había servido de algo y los había sacado de aquel lugar. - Bueno ya que estamos a salvo y sin monstruos hambrientos a nuestro alrededor... ¿Me puedes explicar de una vez que esta pasando?.. ¿Como diantres he acabado yo aquí?¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y esas cosas horribles de antes?...

- ¡Eh, eh! - le interrumpió sin dejarle acabar, poniendo una mano en su boca – Despacio ¿Quieres? No tengo tiempo de explicarte todos los detalles pero te contaré todo tarde o temprano. De todas maneras por fin creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba – Shikamaru la miro con sospecha, ¿A que se refería? - Lo primero que tiene que quedarte claro es que aquellas cosas horribles como tu las llamas no eran ni monstruos ni nada parecido - esta vez ella le miro seriamente – Eran Fantasmas.

·

·

·

"Eran fantasmas"..."Eran fantasmas"... la frase siguió flotando en la mente de Shikamaru mientras intentaba asimilarlo. Pero no pudo. ¿De nuevo estaba con los fantasmas?¿ Por que era tan pesada con lo mismo?

- Estas fatal – le dijo sin ningún miramiento. - Esos no eran fantasmas. Los fantasmas no son así...

Lo último lo dijo casi sin pensar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de como la chica cambio su cara, en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de su error.

- ¿No son así? - una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en sus labios mientras sus ojos emitieron un extraño brillo- Si estas tan seguro es que ya has visto fantasmas con anterioridad ¿Me equivoco?

- Pues... pues si, te equivocas.. - Shikamaru evitó mirarla – he dicho eso porque los fantasmas son de personas... y esas cosas no se parecían nada a humanos...

- Um... ¿No das tu brazo a torcer eh? - pregunto y se cruzo de brazos – de acuerdo, tendré que hacer que me contestes a la fuerza

¿A la fuerza?¿que pretendía hacerle?. Pero antes de que pudiera incluso pestañear la chica lo cogió por el brazo. De nuevo sintió esa sensación tan extraña que había sentido la primera vez que lo toco. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar ya que momentos después con una fuerza increíble y imposible para su tamaño le lanzó hacia el pozo.

·

No pudo evitarlo, cayo por aquel pozo de cabeza. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y gritó. Definitivamente la chica esa estaba loca. ¿Para eso tanto rollo sobre fantasmas y cosas así? ¿Si quería rematarlo desde el principio porque no lo hizo?

No abrió los ojos en ningún momento, mientras sentía como caía hacia el fondo. Pero en un pequeño margen de tiempo se percato de algo extraño, como si estuviera cayendo cada vez mas lento... Pasaron muy pocos segundos hasta que llego un momento en el que sintió como se detenía. ¿Que pasaba? Shikamaru dudo, pero abrió los ojos con recelo. Se encontró con que estaba tumbado de nuevo en el suelo. Se incorporo y miro alrededor esperando encontrarse dentro del pozo. Pero para su sorpresa; aunque ya había perdido de cuantas se había llevado hasta aquel momento, se encontraba en lo que parecía el jardín de una casa. Había un pequeño muro alrededor y cuando miro al frente se encontró con una casa bastante grande. Era ese tipo de casas aburridas que Shikamaru veía todo los días a ir al instituto. Era la típica japonesa con puertas que se abrían hacia un lado y con un tejado grande y azul. El jardín estaba lleno de macetas, y justo en el centro una especie de estatua. Esas que encuentras en museos y que tu no le ves ningún sentido.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor del lugar esperando encontrar a la loca aquella pero no la vio ¿le habría dejado en paz? Entonces oyó un ruido y giro su cara hacia la derecha. Una maceta se encontraba rota en el suelo y a su lado un pequeño gato blanco. ¿Seria del dueño? Momentos después noto como se encendían luces dentro y un hombre mayor abría una de las puertas que daban al jardín. Shikamaru calculó que tendría alrededor de 70 años, su pelo era tan blanco como el papel y era muy delgado. Llevaba una bata azul, la cual estaba gastada por el paso del tiempo. A Shikamaru no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar. El señor se acercaba y el no sabia como le iba a explicar que hacia ahí. Ya se encontraba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Shikamaru y este nervioso empezó a balbucear.

- Eh oiga – puso las manos arriba, para que supiera que no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño – No... no quería entrar aquí... ha... ha sido un...

No pudo seguir ya que paso algo muy, muy extraño. El viejo... no se detuvo en ningún momento... en ninguno , ni si quiera cuando estaba delante de Shikamaru ya que directamente lo atravesó y siguió andando, dejándolo completamente estático y con un escalofrió que le había atravesado todo el cuerpo. ¿Que demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Lo... lo acababa de atravesar? ¿Era posible? Se dio la vuelta clavando la vista en el hombre. Este se agachó y acaricio al gato que Shikamaru había visto momentos antes.

- ¿Así que tu eres el culpable de el ruido eh? - dijo con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Se habría vuelto loco? No lo descartó, después de todo lo que había pasado a lo mejor la respuesta mas simple era esa. Se había vuelto loco y sufría delirios...

- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡AHH! - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta con el pulso a millón. Se encontró con la psicópata que le había tirado por el pozo . - ¡¿quieres matarme de un susto o que?!

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos al verle tan alterado y luego se fijó en la escena que tenía detrás de el. El viejo seguía acariciando al gato mientras no se daba cuenta de la presencia de ellos en el jardín .

- Ah... ahora lo comprendo – volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos de nuevo emitieron un brillo extraño – Entiendo que estés alterado

- Oye... no se de que va todo esto ni lo que tu pequeño cerebro ha logrado entender pero... - se interrumpió ya que la chica le había dado una patada en la espinilla haciendo que se callara y tuviera que agacharse a frotarse el lugar donde le había dado.- Tsk... vale, retiro lo de tu cerebro pero en serio... ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez que esta pasando? ¿El hombre... es... es un fantasma?

- ¿Fantasmas? - la chica puso las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia otro lado fingiendo inocencia - ¿No decías que no existían los fantasmas y que no podías verlos?

- Bueno si, pero... - lo había pillado. No sabia porque pero esa tía sabia la verdad – bueno da igual... - shikamaru tiro la toalla - todo esto no puede estar pasando...

- ¿No esta pasando? ¿De verdad lo crees? - la chica seguía con las manos en la espalda pero esta vez le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Me he vuelto loco no, es eso? - le pregunto de pronto, ya desesperado – Estoy alucinando, todo lo que ha pasado es producto de mi imaginación y tu no eres mas que otro delirio de mi mente...

Shikamaru se había puesto una mano en la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo. Se había vuelto loco, era la única explicación posible, todo aquello no tenia ningún sentido

- Eh, eh ...Tranquilo – esta vez la chica se acercó a el y poniéndole la mano en la cara intento calmarlo – no estas loco, para nada. Todo lo que ha pasado, sea bueno o malo, es muy real... Yo soy real, de verdad.

Le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera que le llego a los ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de forma sincera y no con aquellas sonrisas falsas que había tenido hasta ese momento. Sentía como su mano le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza, en un intento vago por calmarlo un poco. Al contrario de lo que el pensaba su mano se sentía cálida, era agradable. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Entonces sintió que ella retiraba la mano, dejando un sensación de extraña frialdad. No le gusto; es mas, hubiese querido que el contacto se hubiera alargado un poco mas.

- Escucha, se que estas confuso pero hay algo que tienes que entender antes de nada. - la chica se separo de el y se alejo un poco. - El hombre no es un fantasma... esta tan vivo como aquel gato de ahí.

- Pero... entonces como...

- ¿No te vio y te atravesó? Sencillo... No fue el... Tu eres en todo caso quien lo atravesó.- la chica evito mirarlo -Aquí el fantasma... eres tu Shikamaru .

·

·

* * *

·

**Yehhh pues hasta aquí el tercer capitulo~~**

**¿Os ha dejado intrigados a que si? ê_ê muajaja**

**Me da una lastima Shikamaru, va de aquí para allá sin entender nada xd**

**Pero de verdad que pronto habrá respuestas ù_u**

**¿Que os ha parecido? :3**

**Decirme algo y animarme un poco, que no se bien**

**si voy por buen camino o no, o si gusta o no T^T**

**Y bueno a ver si subo pronto el cuarto capitulo ^3^**

**¡Ya neee!~ :3**

**·**


	4. Sueños vs realidad

**·**

**Bueno pues aquí está por fin el cuarto capitulo ^^**

**Este es otro de los que a veces pensaba que estaba bien**

**y otras pensaba que era una basura xD **

**Pero bueno al final creo que ha quedado decente.**

**De nuevo aparecen muchos personajes, es que me **

**gusta mucho cuando aparecen todos, aunque**

**aún quedan muchos êwê**

**¡Espero que os guste! 3**

* * *

**·**

**·**

**Capitulo 4. Sueños vs realidad**.

·

·

La miro mientras ella evitaba el contacto visual. Seguramente su cara debía de ser un poema en aquel momento. Pero... si que tenía clara una cosa, si el no estaba loco entonces la loca allí era ella. Era la tercera vez que le hablaba de lo mismo, y lo peor es que ahora se refería a el, que ahora era el fantasma. Mientras pensaba en ello se rio, era tan irónica toda la situación; primero afirmaba que veía fantasmas para luego salir con que el lo era. ¿Un fantasma que podía ver fantasmas? Claro, cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión . Estaba majara, o el; o incluso los dos, ya no sabia que podía ser verdad a esas alturas. En serio ¿Que iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿que el mundo entero se había convertido en almas errantes?... Mierda, estaba harto de todo aquello, si estaba loco que le encerraran y si no lo estaba quería salir ya de aquel lugar... o despertar, si eso realmente era un sueño después de todo.

- Se que estas confuso – le dijo despacio antes de que el pudiera decir nada. ¿Confuso? ¿el?. Era un término que no llegaba ni a la mitad de como se sentía realmente. Toda su mente era un caos en aquel momento – lo que quiero decir es que...

De repente callo y miro hacia atrás. Eso le puso nervioso, no pudo evitar imaginar si aquellas sombras de antes le habrían seguido hasta allí.

- Oh no... se nos acaba el tiempo... - dijo de pronto y volvió a mirarlo – Escucha, se que ahora no entiendes nada pero la próxima vez te lo explicare todo ¿de acuerdo?. Por ahora mejor será que te vayas...

- ¿Me vas a decir por fin como salir de aquí?

- Si... aunque en realidad no seria salir si no volver al lugar donde te encontré...

- Entonces que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar ella se acerco repentinamente a el. Le rodeo con los brazos y le abrazo. Shikamaru se quedo estático, sin sabes que hacer. Cada vez entendía menos todo aquello. Primero le tiraba por un pozo y ahora lo abrazaba. ¿Que clase de chica hacia eso?… una loca de los fantasmas, claro.

- Lo siento – susurró de pronto con la cara pegada a su pecho y las manos alrededor de su espalda. Al oírla Shikamaru tuvo que bajar la vista para intentar verla. Y es que su voz había sonado extrañamente triste y melancólica de repente ¿Por que? – Lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora... de verdad que si hubiera otra manera lo haría pero... no hay otra manera... espero que la próxima vez que vaya a buscarte estés preparado...

Lo siguiente que Shikamaru sintió fue como ella lo empujaba y caía. No hacia al suelo, si no hacia una abismo. Algo empezó a arrastrarlo sin el pudiera hacer nada. Lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a aquella chica de cabellos rubios, su cara ya no sonreía y en su mirada solo se vio tristeza. Lo siguiente ya fue demasiado caótico para su mente. En un momento sentía como caía para luego sentir que algo le empezaba a asfixiar. Notó como perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad. El último pensamiento que le pasó por la mente fue preguntarse si la muerte de verdad había venido a por el.

·

·

·

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y una luz le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se moviera de la cama hasta que notó como se caía al suelo. Se sentó medio dormido, estaba en su habitación y era de día. Miro el reloj, este marcaba las 7:05. Se rasco la cabeza. Estaba confuso por acabar de despertarse .Notó que todavía tenia muchísimo sueño y eso le extraño. Se encontraba muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Bostezó con pereza y se fue a levantar. Aún tenía tiempo de arreglarse para ir al instituto. Cuando sus pies se movieron sintió un pequeño escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y una punzada en la cabeza. Una imagen le vino a la mente, pero no la entendió. Que... ¿eran sombras? Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, a lo mejor es que había estado soñando con algo esa noche, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Se ducho, se vistió y se fue directo al instituto con la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

·

Llegó a la primera clase a tiempo. Aún se encontraba medio dormido y con el cuerpo agotado, así que pensó que lo mejor seria echarse alguna siesta en los descansos. En cuento llegó al aula y se sentó en su asiento Naruto no tardó ni un minuto en acercarse a el.

- Vaya Shikamaru que mala cara traes – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había delante de su asiento.

- Ya... es que no dormí bien anoche... - le contestó mientras pegaba un bostezo.

- Será porque te pasas el día durmiendo y luego por la noche no consigues pegar ojo – giró su cara y se encontró con Ino; junto a ella se encontraban Ten Ten y Hinata, las cuales sonrieron un poco ante el comentario – Eres un vago.

- Claro que...

- A lo mejor es que se quedo jugando toda la noche a la consola – esta vez quien hablo fue Lee, que se había acercado al ver a los demás juntos. A su lado se encontraba también Neji cruzado de brazos, aunque este lo mas seguro que es que no hubiera venido por voluntad propia.

- Vaya Shikamaru que buena vida llevas – dijo Naruto dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Queréis dejar de inventaros cosas sobre los demás – les contestó cerrando los ojos con impaciencia – es demasiado...

- ¿Problemático? - adivinó Kiba. ¿De donde había salido?

- Tsk. - fue la único que le contesto – Ni he jugado a videojuegos ni me paso todo el día durmiendo, simplemente he tenido una especie de pesadilla...

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ino mirándolo con duda - ¿De que trataba?

- Pues... no lo se muy bien. - intentó recordar pero apenas lo consiguió. ¿Que era lo que había soñado anoche? - creo que trataba de una chica que estaba loca... e invitaba a sombras gigantes a tomar el té... o algo así.

Los demás se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que decir. Naruto fue el único en responder.

- Oh, pues yo también sueño a veces con sombras gigantes pero no toman el té; en vez de eso comen ramen todo el rato. - lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. Quien conocía a Naruto, también conocía su insana obsesión por el ramen.

- Menudo par... - soltó Ten Ten con un suspiro

Acto seguido sonó el timbre y la mayoría se fueron sentando. Esperaban que el profesor entrara por la puerta pero en vez de el entró un agitado Choji. Este miro alrededor hasta que fijo su vista en el grupo que aún se encontraba reunido al final de la clase. Se dirigió hacia ellos con una cara pálida mientras movía las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Que pasa Choji? - pregunto Hinata en cuento este llego hasta ellos, preocupada al ver su cara

- Chicos... ha pasado algo – esta vez Shikamaru desvió su vista hacia el. Sabia que Choji no eran de los que iban contando cosas sin ningún fundamento. Así que si decía eso es que había pasado algo serio de verdad – Hoy ha venido un profesor y nos ha preguntado por una chica de nuestra clase, Ayumi... parece que ha desaparecido – la mayoría abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Shikamaru en cambio los entrecerró, lo que había dicho lo había inquietado – La última vez que la vieron fue anoche... y lo mas raro es que alguien vio como se dirigía hacia aquí, hasta el instituto pero... después parece que no fue a su casa a dormir y sus padres están muy preocupados. Han registrado el instituto en su busca pero no ha habido suerte.

- ¡El fantasma! - grito Lee de repente haciendo que todos girasen la cabezas hacia el. - ¡Ha tenido que ser eso! ¡Ayumi fue una de las que también se ha metio en aquella página web!

- De verdad Lee... no es algo para bromear – le dijo Ten Ten despacio.

- No estoy bromeando. Ayumi lo comentó ayer, dijo que se metería en la página. Y desaparece después de venir aquí, donde se encuentra el fantasma ¿No es demasiada casualidad? Y encima el otro día otro chica que también se había metido apareció herida. ¿Dos casualidades? Lo dudo.

De nuevo fantasmas. Shikamaru estaba harto. ¿Por que todo el mundo estaba tan obsesionado con los fantasmas? Primero Lee, luego... ¿eh? Otra vez le dio una puntada en la cabeza. ¿Había alguien mas que le había hablado de fantasmas? No, solo había sido Lee. Entonces... ¿por que sentía que no era así?. Sacudió la cabeza, el cansancio le estaba afectando.

- Déjalo Lee – dijo Hinata con una voz casi imperceptible – Deberías tener en cuenta a Sakura aunque no te oiga...

En ese momento Lee se callo y agacho la cabeza. Si... Sakura seguramente estaría mas afectada. De todos ellos era la mas cercana a Ayumi, se conocían desde primaria y se llevaban muy bien por lo que el sabia. Lo que le recordaba... Miro alrededor de la clase. Como sospechaba Sakura ni siquiera estaba en el aula. Lo mas seguro es que fuera una de las que estuvieran interrogando ahora sobre Ayumi.

- ¿Creéis que ahora...? - empezó a decir Ino pero no pudo acabar porque la puerta de la clase se abrió y por ella entro el profesor pidiendo que se sentaran.

El profesor de ingles, Kakashi. Poco mas sabían de el aparte de su nombre y de su afición por llegar siempre tarde a clase. Era una de esas personas que resultaba un tanto misteriosas. Tenia el pelo blanco, pero excepto por eso nadie podía echarle mas de 35 años como mucho. Aunque solía ocultar mucho su cara con bufandas o cualquier elemento. En el instituto circulaban muchas leyendas y cotilleos sin sentido sobre el. Algunos decían que su pelo blanco era a causa de un oscuro pasado relacionado con la yakuza. Otros mas simples decían que se lo tintaba de ese color para aumentar su aura misteriosa. Shikamaru... bueno, pasaba olímpicamente de todo aquello.

- Antes de empezar tengo que comunicaros algo. - dijo en cuanto estuvo delante de todos- Están buscando a una chica de la otra clase, Ayumi Hirasawa. Si la habéis visto o sabéis algo de ella, por favor comunicarlo a alguno de los profesores.

Eso fue lo único que dijeron referente a la desaparición en todo el día. Suponía que era por no alarmar a los estudiantes. Por lo demás las clases pasaron con normalidad, aunque Sakura no apareció en ninguna. Ino y hinata no pararon de hablar en todas las horas siguientes por ello, estaban bastantes preocupadas. Shikamaru por su parte... se encontraba irritado. Bastante irritado. Y lo peor es que no sabía porque. Todo el asunto de la desaparición y luego el comentario de Lee sobre el fantasma lo había inquietado muchísimo. Y para empeorarlo tenía la extraña sensación de que le faltaba algo en su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que no pudiera recordar... Dios, necesitaba dormir. Fue su única conclusión.

·

·

Cuando las clases terminaron Shikamaru había pasado de estar irritado a estar directamente cabreado. Ni siquiera había podido dormir un poco en los descansos ya que Naruto y compañía lo habían arrastrado para que comiera con ellos. Estaba deseando llegar a casa. Ya se encontraba en la puerta cuando oyó como alguien lo llamaba. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con Naruto, Lee, Hinata e Inoa unos metros. Dudo. Estaba por pasar de ellos y irse sin decirles nada pero Ino corrió hacia el y no pudo evitarla.

- Eh Shikamaru … - empezó en cuanto estuvo a su lado – hemos pensado en salir esta tarde para intentar animar a Sakura

- Paso. - dijo Shikamaru sin miramientos, a lo cual Ino solo pudo verlo con sorpresa.

- ¿Por que? Sakura esta mal, tenemos que intentar animarla.

- Mira... ha desaparecido una amiga suya, por mucho que la saquéis a cualquier sitio nada va a cambiar y ella no se va animar, incluso puede que se ponga peor... - habría querido decirle todo aquello con mas tacto, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para intentarlo.

- Um…. - Ino al principio no le contesto. Le miro a los ojos, haciendo que pudiera ver lo mal que le había sentado aquellas palabras. Lo único que el hizo fue desviar la vista, cosa que solo empeoro la situación– Eres increíble.

Fue lo último que salio de los labios de ella antes de coger e irse por donde había venido. Shikamaru se fue. Se encontraba mas molesto que antes y con muchos deseos de golpear cualquier cosa.

No fue directo a casa, paso. Su familia no volvería hasta el domingo por lo que tampoco había nadie que le esperara. No tenía rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era despejar su mente. Aún estaba irritado por todo, el asunto de la desaparición lo había alarmado, pero no sabe exactamente porque. Aparte estaba todo aquel asunto de lo fantasmas. No es que se lo creyera, para nada; pero tenia la sensación de que había algo que el no recordaba sobre aquello, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Se metió por calles que ni conocía, hasta que llegó a un barrio donde no había ni un alma. Ya casi era de noche, por lo que decidió volver antes de adentrarse mas en aquel lugar sin vida. Al principio dio muchas vueltas hasta que pudo orientarse. Camino sin prisas, tampoco las tenía. Mientras volvía algo le llamó la atención. Aquel barrio estaba lleno de casas muy tradicionales, las típicas que podías encontrar en cualquier parte. En una de las entradas de aquellas casas vio a un hombre. Era bastante mayor, tenia el pelo blanco debido al paso de los años y en ese momento se encontraba acariciando un pequeño gato. No sabe porque pero la escena hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Le dio otra puntada en la cabeza haciendo que pusiera la mano en su frente ¿Que le pasaba? Intento centrarse. Miro al anciano detenidamente, pero en verdad pensó que no lo conocía de nada. Apartó la vista y decidió irse de allí, ya había estado demasiado tiempo fuera.

Llego a casa mas tarde de lo que había previsto. Por lo que no se entretuvo mucho en cenar y ducharse. En cuanto lo hizo fue directo a la cama, era otros de esos días que quería que acabara. No tardo mucho en dormirse, pero no si antes tener la sensación de que esa noche tampoco dormiría muy bien.

**·**

**·**

No sabe cuanto tiempo llego a dormir, solo sabe que cuando despertó aún era de noche. O eso creía. Giro su cara intentando ver la hora en el reloj pero debido a la oscuridad no pudo ver nada. Se echo el pelo hacia atrás, se sentía muy inquieto, una sensación ya demasiado familiar para el. Intento volver a dormirse pero esta vez le costaba conciliar el sueño. No lo conseguía, llego a un punto que hasta llego a contar ovejas, aunque como supuso desde el principio no sirvió de nada.

Una tensión se empezó a formar en su pecho, haciendo que comenzara moverse intentando calmarse. Diablos ¿que pasaba ahora?. De repente oyó un ruido, agudizo el oído intentando saber de donde provenía. Entonces alguien le hablo, ahí, justo a su lado.

- ¡Eh vago! ¿Vas a pasarte la noche ahí tumbado o que? - abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica. ¿Que hacia una chica en su habitación?

Se reincorporó de golpe y se echo un poco para atrás. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, no se encontraba en su cama, si no en el suelo ¿Por que estaba en el suelo?. Sus ojos rodearon la habitación , haciendo que se sorprendiera ya que no estaba en su dormitorio. Se encontraba en otro lugar pero allí misteriosamente no había nada, y cuando decía nada era eso. Ni paredes, ni suelo. Todo era oscuridad ¿Que estaba pasando?

- ¡Eooo! – la chica se doblo un poco haciendo que su cara estuviera a la altura de la de el -¿Que pasa?¿estas preocupado por los fantasmas? Tranquilo, esta vez no nos molestaran.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. ¿De que hablaba la loca esa? ¿Fantasmas?.

- ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? - le preguntó directamente - ¿De que va todo esto? ¿Quien eres y por que estoy aquí? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

- Tu... - esta vez fue la chica quien denoto sorpresa - ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

- ¿De que se supone que me tendría que acordar?

- Pues... - la chica dudo, pero entonces se agacho y acerco su cara a la de el haciendo que Shikamaru se sobresaltara. A continuación puso su mano en su cara y le miro fijamente – Anoche, recuerda lo que paso anoche Shikamaru...

Algo se movió dentro de su mente, como si algo estuviera a punto de salir. Entonces notó la mano de ella en su mejilla. Tenía una calidez familiar, demasiado familiar . De repente una imagen vino a su mente. Le llego como un soplo, no duro mucho pero lo suficiente para que empezaran a surgir recuerdos olvidados en lo mas profundo de su cabeza. Oscuridad y una pequeña vela a punto de consumirse... En ese momento cerró los ojos con fuerza y aquel nudo se desato haciendo que la memoria le volviera. Si, la noche anterior... la recordaba...

- ¡Tú! - gritó mientras se ponía en pie haciendo que ella se echara hacia atrás. ¡Era aquella chica! ¡La psicópata que no paraba de hablar de cosas raras! - ¡La loca de los fantasmas! -. La miro detenidamente, lucia igual que la noche anterior. Su pelo seguía extrañamente recogido con cuatro coletas y vestía de negro con una camiseta y pantalones cortos.

- Tsk – entrecerró los ojos a la vez que ponía las manos en las caderas y lo miraba con mala cara – Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte.

- Pues yo no – le contesto Shikamaru sin ningún tapujo- ¿Otra vez está pasando lo mismo que anoche? ¿Nos vamos a encontrar otra vez con los monstruos esos? ¿Por que no me dejas en paz de... ?

- Eh, eh, eh- le interrumpió poniendo una mano en su boca para que se callara – ya veo que sigues como la ultima vez ¿Quieres calmarte? En primer lugar los monstruos esos como tu los llamas no van a molestarnos hoy y podré explicarte todo, tenemos mas tiempo.

- Um... - Shikamaru no se fiaba. ¿Por que estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar? ¿Que estaba pasando? En ese momento ella quito la mano y pudo hablar de nuevo - Vale, ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando? ¿Por que estoy aquí otra vez? ¿Que paso exactamente la ultima vez? ¿Por que...?

- ¡Oh dios! En serio, ¿Crees que puedo responderte si me haces tantas preguntas a la vez? - la única contestación que obtuvo de el fue que cruzará los brazos – De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor seria que empezara desde el principio.

- Sería de agradecer.

- Vale – a continuación ella se sentó en aquel suelo oscuro y de nuevo se cruzó de brazos. - Será mejor que te sientes, esto va a ir para largo.

·

·

Se encontraban los dos sentados en el suelo frente a frente. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos y Shikamaru tenia su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y miraba a la chica con pereza. Todo eso era demasiado problemático para el. Había decidido calmarse y escucharla pero no podía evitar pensar que iban a ser mas locuras sin coherencia. Ella carraspeo un poco y comenzó.

- Creo que mejor sera que me presente antes de todo. Mi nombre es Temari.

- Yo... - Shikamaru iba a decirle su nombre, ya que ella le había dicho el suyo cuando cayo en la cuenta de algo – Un momento... Tu ya sabes como me llamo, has dicho mi nombre anteriormente ¿Como lo sabias?

- Se supone que no ibas a preguntar mas.

- Yo nunca he dicho eso, solo dije que te escucharía no que no preguntaría.

Temari lo miro por unos momentos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Vale, vale... paso de discutir. Se tu nombre porque te conocía desde hace mas tiempo del que piensas y...

- ¿En serio? ¿De que? Porque yo no te recuerdo ni...

- Déjame acabar – le dijo emitiendo un extraño tono de voz – yo te conocía a ti pero tu a mi no... ¡Y antes de que digas nada! - le dijo al ver que Shikamary abría la boca para interrumpirla de nuevo – Espera a escuchar todo y lo entenderás... Pero como sigas interrumpiéndome te juro que me largo y a parte de quedarte sin explicación te dejare aquí para que te encuentres con tus amigos de la otra noche.

- Va...vale – le contesto tragando saliva

- De acuerdo – carraspeo de nuevo – Lo primero que tienes que saber es que provengo de una familia que ha estado protegiendo a los espíritus desde hace mucho tiempo. – esta vez Shikamaru no ocultó su sorpresa – Nos hacemos llamar guardianes, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo ha ido disminuido el numero de personas debido a que poco a poco la creencia se ha ido perdiendo. Hace unos meses detectamos una anomalía en el mundo de los espíritus, algo esta pasando con las almas y por eso es por lo que estas en este lugar.

- ¿Y que tienes que ver el mundo de los espíritus conmigo si se puede saber? - le pregunto sin saber a donde quería llegar con esa locura.

- Porque a ti te afecta – le contesto con tono serio – Tu puedes ver el mundo de los espíritus igual que puedes ver el de los vivos. Andas en los dos mundos. Ves a los fantasmas como ves a las personas reales.

- ¿A donde quieres ir a parar? Te dije que no veía fantasmas.

- ¿Por que insistes en negar la realidad? – esta vez le miro con tristeza – Ves espíritus, los sientes y ellos a ti. Estáis conectados y tu no puedes impedirlo.

Shikamaru se levantó, no pudo aguantar lo que oía. ¿Que andaba en dos mundos? ¿Que los espíritus estaban conectados a el? Tonterías. O aquello era un sueño totalmente y esa chica no era real, solo un producto de su imaginación o estaba completamente loca.

- No sigas – esta vez Shikamaru le miro con dureza- No voy a seguir escuchando esto. Deja de hablar de fantasmas, deja de decirme que puedo verlos... Sinceramente no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto. Esta situación me parece cada vez mas surrealista, estoy perdiendo la cordura...

- Tienes que escucharme – ella se puso en pie y se acerco a el. - se que no entiendes nada y puede que no quieras aceptar lo que puedes ser capaz de hacer pero … - esta vez lo cogió por los brazos y le miro. - Todo esto, el traerte aquí, el que te cuente lo del mundo de los espíritus... Es porque te necesito, necesito tu ayuda.

Shikamaru se quedo callado sin saber que decir. Demonios, todo era tan problemático, y cada vez iba a mas ¿Que podía hacer ahora? ¿Escuchar sus locuras hasta que dejara que se fuera? Dios, se sentía demasiado impotente.

- Por favor... - seguía mirándole y en su voz noto un deje de suplica – solo escúchame...

- Es... Esta bien... - no pudo negarse. ¿Que mas podía hacer?

La chica lo soltó y se alejo un paso. Shikamaru notó como temblaba pero en unos segundos se calmo y volvió a mirarlo.

- Como te he dicho necesito tu ayuda porque en el mundo de los espíritus está pasando algo grave. Tu puedes verlos y por eso puedes ayudarme.

- Pero eres tu la que has nacido en una familia que los protege, podrás hacer mucho mas que yo. ¿Por que necesitas a alguien que no entiende de todo eso?

- Eso no importa... lo vital es que me ayudes porque si no algo horrible puede pasar.

- De acuerdo... según tu yo puedo ayudarte pero ¿Como? ¿Aunque supuestamente pueda verlos en que va a ayudar eso?

- Tu... - ella sonrio – No sabes de lo que eres capaz aún – Shikamaru iba a contestar pero ella siguió hablando – Los detalles de lo que tenemos que hacer te lo diré mas adelante. Por ahora solo espero que aceptes prestarme tu ayuda.

- Mira... si pudiera te ayudaría pero es que... no creo en nada de todo eso...

Ella apretó los labios. Le miraba con intensidad. Shikamaru no podía hacer nada mas, toda esa situación le estaba llevando a volverse loco. ¿De verdad todo aquello era real?

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso después del pozo? - le pregunto haciendo que Shikamaru volviera en si

- El pozo... - lo pensó y entonces su mente volvió a recordar, la habitación con hierba y un pozo en medio, ella lo cogía y... - ¡Tu me tiraste al pozo!

- Bueno si, pero yo me refería...

- Dios, ahora me acuerdo... ¿Planeabas convertirme en un fantasma para...?

Callo de pronto, recordando algo. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente a una velocidad increíble. Una casa con el tejado azul y un pequeño gato. Un anciano que se dirigía hasta el y entonces... "¿Como te ha atravesado? Sencillo, no fue el... En todo caso tu eres el que lo ha atravesado. Aquí el fantasma... eres tu Shikamaru" Se sentó en el suelo, derrotado por aquel recuerdo.

- ¿Soy … soy un fantasma?... - la miró y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada siguió - ¿Por eso me necesitas y dices que puedo ver fantasmas no? Porque... ¿porque soy uno de ellos?.

¿De verdad todo aquello era real o eran simples sueños de su subconsciente?

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Lo se, lo se e_e todavía no se ha aclarado mucho xD**

**Pero bueno al menos por fin le está empezando a explicar **

**las cosas a mi pobre Shikamaru, que un día de estos mandara **

**todo a la porra ~.~ xD**

**Espero que haya sido entretenido y os digo estaría supermegaultra**

** agradecida ****si me decís si os gusta o no T^T**

**Y gracias a liseth y a bd, me hace mucha ilu**

**vuestros comentarios ^^ toooodo se**

**explicara xD**

**¡Ya neee~! ^^**


	5. Alma confusa

**·**

**·**

**Lo se, para matarme u.u He tardado demasiado en subir esta capítulo.**

**Pero es que la falta de tiempo y la inspiración que no venía D:**

**De verdad, es que me quedaba en blanco y no sabía como seguir u.u**

**Lo peor es que tengo muchísimas ideas ya plasmadas de más adelante pero en **

**esta parte me quede pillada u_u**

**Pero bueno al final he conseguido terminar este cap, es corto pero intenso eh e.e**

**Espero que os guste ^^ **

**Pd. Si Shikamaru fuera real me hubiera matado ya de tantas vueltas**

**que le estoy dando xDDD**

**·**

**·**

**Capítulo 5:****Alma**** confusa**

**·**

**·**

- A ver... espera... - Temari intentó hablar pero el no la dejó.

- No, no, no – Shikamaru explotó de pronto – ¡No comprendo nada! ¡No se lo que pasa! Primero dices que veo fantasmas, ¡para luego decirme que yo lo soy!... Además, ¿qué sentido tiene pedir ayuda a un fantasma? ¡No entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar!

Shikamaru no la creía, por supuesto que no. No era un espíritu ni nada parecido; la prueba la tenía en que esa misma mañana había tenido un día normal como una persona viva. Eso es, ¿Desde cuándo un fantasma iba a clase? Solo los vivos podían hacer eso... ¿No?

-No, no lo soy … ¡No soy un fantasma ni...!

-¡Para! - gritó de pronto haciéndole callar. A continuación Temari se acercó a el cogiéndole la cara con las manos, algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer demasiado cuando se ponía nervioso- ¡No entiendes nada por qué no me dejas acabar de explicártelo!... Cálmate ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo casi en un susurro. El asintió en señal de respuesta, intentando calmarse; y enseguida ella dejó caer sus brazos a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos– Cuando te dije que eras un fantasma no me refería a lo que estás pensando... - continuó diciendo mientras hacía gestos extraños con las manos.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Es qué se puede pensar en varias cosas cuándo alguien te dice que eres un fantasma?

- Sí. - afirmó Temari con rotundidad – Eres un fantasma, pero no porque hayas muerto... Quiero decir que tu cuerpo sigue vivo.

- ¿Entonces? ... - cada vez entendía menos. Menuda novedad.

- Lo que quiero decir es que ahora mismo... tu alma está separada de tu cuerpo, ha salido de el... Para que me entiendas, es como si estuvieras haciendo un viaje astral. Aunque no es eso exactamente... - ya no tenía su vista puesta en el, miraba hacia un lado mientras aún movía las manos con nerviosismo.

Como tantas veces anteriores Shikamaru no evitó mirarla con asombro. En serio, dejando al lado la duda del grado de realidad de toda aquella situación … Ahora había pasado de ser un fantasma a secas para ser solo un alma separada de su cuerpo por un viaje astral. ¿Se supone que eso era mejor? Lo dudo, aquello le parecía igual de malo que lo primero. O incluso peor.

- Imposible... ¿Por qué iba a hacer un viaje astral? Ni siquiera se...

- Si, se que no sabes hacerlo... - esta vez si lo miró mientras al fin dejaba caer las manos tranquilas a cada lado de su cuerpo. – ha sido por mi. Yo he hecho que tu alma se separara de tu cuerpo y viniera hasta este lugar.

- Me estas diciendo que... que tu has cogido y has separado mi alma de mi cuerpo... ¿tan tranquila? - mientras fue acabando la frase se fue dando cuenta de lo surrealista que sonaba aquello. Si ya lo de los fantasmas lo era, eso...

- Bueno si... pero no lo hice con mala intención, era lo único que podía hacer. Necesito tu ayuda con desesperación.

-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo en persona sin necesidad de convertirme en fantasma?! - estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Toda esa situación le estaba llevando al límite. ¿Por qué precisamente el tenía que verse envuelto en cosas como esas?

- No podía hacer eso...– empezó a decir con voz temblorosa– no me hubieras creído. Por eso tenía que mostrarte de alguna manera que todo esto es real. Además necesitaba cerciorarme de cuanto era capaz de aguantar tu alma.

Shikamaru rió con fuerza, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y le mirara de manera extraña. De verdad, reía por no llorar. ¿En qué clase de situación se había metido sin tan siquiera saberlo? Fantasmas, viajes astrales, guardianes ... ¿Es qué había una realidad alterna a la suya dónde ocurrían todas esas cosas o qué? Parecía como si ahora mismo estuviera en una de esas películas, en las que el protagonista se enteraba de que existía otro mundo paralelo al suyo. Sinceramente, no quería saber nada de eso, ni hablar; no estaba interesado. Ya había pasado por muchos momentos malos años atrás por culpa de cosas como esas.

- No te creo igualmente. - no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo torcer – Aunque me enseñes a un hombre mientras me atraviesa, aunque me enseñes monstruos deformes, aunque me tires por pozos sin fondo... no creeré nada.

Cruzó los brazos y la miro con seriedad. Iba a seguir en su postura dijera lo que dijera. Ella se quedó unos instantes sin saber que decir, tratando de entenderlo hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Pero... tu... - se acercó a el y le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Como puedes ser tan cabezota?! - preguntó de repente alzando la voz, haciendo que Shikamaru se sobresaltara.

- No lo soy, sencillamente llámame simple – le respondió, a lo que ella se quedo con la boca abierta – solo quiero una vida tranquila sin nada problemático de por medio. Y los fantasmas, espíritus y todo eso, lo son.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Si no me ayudas la vida tranquila que tanto deseas igualmente no existirá – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda para alejarse un poco y movía las manos con frenesí– si no me ayudas... el mundo que tu conoces, la vida que llevas, todo eso se acabará.

Se había vuelto a girar para verlo. Le miraba con intensidad, como si estuviera intentando descifrar un misterio. Shikamaru por su parte, no le contestó enseguida. Aún pensaba que todo aquello sonaba a un guión mediocre de una película. Claro, ¿El sería el héroe que salvaría el mundo no? La verdad, lo dudaba mucho.

- Mira, si quieres salvar el mundo mejor busca a otro. En serio, lo más seguro es que yo solo ayudaría a su destrucción.

- Dios, eres... eres... - se había puesto nerviosa por lo que pudo observar; tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara, lo que significaba que también se estaba comenzando a enfadar – ¡Eres la persona mas cabezota que he conocido! ¿Pretendes quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras todo lo que conoces se acaba? Dime, ¿Te da igual que tu familia, tus amigos... desaparezcan?

Esta vez también guardo silencio. Su voz, había sonado tan firme, tan segura que no era muy difícil que empezara a creer en lo que decía. Pero no, aún se negaba. Por muchas cosas que le mostrara el no quería participar en todo aquello. Seguro que habría millones de personas que podrían ayudarla antes que el. ¿Por qué molestarse?

- Será mejor que busques a otro. Seguro que hay muchos que tienen afán de protagonismo y les apetece ser héroes.

Se dio la vuelta en ese momento, pues no aguantó como le miró. Una forma tan intensa que Shikamaru pensó que sería capaz de meterse en su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes una hermana de 11 o 12 no? - un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No se giro enseguida, en cambio fue girando poco a poco hasta que la tuvo delante de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella siguió hablando.– No quería decírtelo antes por no preocuparte pero... ella está en peligro, incluso más que tu. No se trata solo del mundo de los espíritus; las personas vivas están también en una mala situación. Y más... si son como tu o tu hermana.

- No metas a mi hermana en esto. - le dijo con tono amenazante. Una cosa era meterlo a el, pero otra muy distinta era meter en aquel asunto a su hermana.

- No la meto yo – cerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando calmarse. Bien, al menos el no era el único que necesitaba calma. - Tu hermana, también tiene una gran fuerza espiritual como tu, aunque no lo sepas y... déjame acabar – dijo al ver como Shikamaru abría la boca para hablar. - Está en peligro porque la amenaza, la causa de lo que esta pasando con los espíritus no solo los esta afectando a ellos como te he dicho. Alguien o algo está utilizando a las personas con la capacidad de interactuar con el mundo de los espíritus. Aún no se con que motivo, lo único que se es que está usando tanto a las almas como a los vivos...

- Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con eso...

- Sí, si que tiene. Mira, estás conectado al mundo de los espíritus por lo que posees un gran poder, y tu hermana también. Pero... para ella es peor. Al ser mas pequeña es mas fácil de manipular y quien este detrás de todo lo sabe. Esta usando a niños y adolescentes... ´

- Vale, ¿y por qué no utilizas tu a uno de esos que también tienen ese poder... espiritual o lo que sea?. Has dicho que hay muchos. - le dijo Shikamaru soltando un suspiro. Aún no comprendía porque tenía que ser el precisamente de todas las personas que había.

- Si... pero no hay ninguno como tu. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Ver fantasmas no es algo común, aunque la gente tenga poder espiritual no pueden ver espíritus... el único que puede eres tu.

-¿Y entonces por qué los malos van tras ellos?

- No... no lo se exactamente... no se que es lo que pretenden utilizándolos pero...

- ¿No estás segura y aún así me lo pides? - le preguntó un poco escéptico.

- ¡Escucha! Tu mismo lo has visto... en tu instituto. ¿No han pasado cosas raras?. Por lo que he podido averiguar están detrás de gente que estudia contigo.

Shikamaru abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró enseguida. En ese momento recordó algo. Aquel rumor sin sentido sobre la página web y los fantasmas. Según Lee por culpa de ellos una chica había resultado herida y otra había desaparecido... ¿Sería posible qué eso estuviera relacionado con lo qué ella le estaba contando?

-Te has quedado callado. ¿No me equivoco verdad?. Tienes todas las pruebas delante de ti ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?

-Porque no sirvo para ayudar - le contestó con total seguridad.- Ese don que según tu tengo no traería más que problemas.

- No, te equivocas. Tu don, tu poder, es lo que ahora mismo puede salvar a muchos. Y tu serás capaz de usarlo, lo sé. - le dijo Temari con la misma seguridad . Seguía de pie delante de el, mirándole con ojos serios sin ningún indicio de que fuera a ceder.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como sabes que podré? ¿Como sabes que no empeoraré las cosas?

- Porque yo nunca me equivoco con las personas. Y tu... no serás una excepción.

Eso sonó tan prepotente que Shikamaru no pudo evitar levantar las cejas ante tal comentario. No daba el brazo a torcer y su voz no dejaba de ser firme en ningún momento. Estaba claro que no le dejaría en paz. ¿Que iba a hacer?. Había dicho que su hermana estaba en peligro. ¿Sería verdad?

- Vale, supongamos que te ayudo ¿Como se supone que lo voy a hacer?

En cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de su boca Temari cambio su cara por completo. Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios para luego dar un pequeño salto. Fue directo hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Sabía que aceptarías! ¡Haces lo correcto!

Shikamaru no reaccionó enseguida. Se había quedado estático mientras ella le tenía rodeado con los brazos. Un gran escalofrío le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. Eran como los que había tenido anteriormente pero un poco mas fuerte.

-Tu... no me abraces.- le dijo y a continuación la apartó - no te he dicho que aceptaba.

-Si lo has dicho. -contestó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y ponía mala cara.

-No.

- Sí.

La miró con detenimiento y el enfado que tenía hace apenas unos instantes se evaporó en parte. Aquella chica que anteriormente le había amenazado y le había hablado con una voz seria ahora le miraba con reproche, tenía sus mejillas hinchadas con un ligero sonrojo y los brazos en jarras. No pudo evitar que aquello le hiciera gracia. Momentos antes era como si nada pudiera con ella. Ahora en cambio parecía una niña pequeña la cual tenía un berrinche. Pero eso no le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-No.

- Que sí.

-Que no. – acto seguido soltó un suspiro, aquella discusión no llegaba a ningún sitio.

- Oh venga si acabas de decir que me ayudas.

- No, te dije que supongamos que te ayudo. Solo era una suposición .

- No seas terco, eso es aceptar y punto.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza. Ella le había llamado cabezón con anterioridad, ahora se preguntaba quien era mas cabezón de los dos. La miró de nuevo con pereza. Seguía con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo sin ningún indicio de que fuera a ceder. Shikamaru supo que no debió haber dicho lo de aceptar en aquel momento, pues ahora iba a ser casi imposible echarse atrás.

Volvió a respirar con fuerza. Espíritus, guardianes, unos malos que amenazaban el mundo...Sin duda, sonaba a los pilares básicos de cualquier película que triunfaba últimamente. Y ahora resulta que esa chica le estaba hablando de ello como si fuera real; y lo peor es que el tenía que ser uno de esos pilares, el mas importante; el que tenía que salvar al mundo. ¿No era de risa?¿El?¿Salvar el mundo?. Rio por dentro, sin duda cualquiera que le conociera sabía que no era de esos. El era de los que observaban todo desde fuera, nunca tomaba protagonismo en nada. Sería de los primeros que en una película moriría por un ataque zombie o por una catástrofe mundial. El nunca tendría un papel de héroe. Salvo ahora, claro.

Se dio la vuelta, meditando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Ayudar a esa chica? Sin duda ella no le dejaría en paz. La veía capaz de estar haciendo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo todas las noches, y dudaba que eso no tuviera un límite... Además, estaba el asunto de su hermana. ¿Su hermana también podía ver fantasmas? No... pero según Temari tenía poder, por lo que "los malos" irían a por ella. Eso si que le preocupaba... No es que fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, el sabía que no se llevaría ningún premio. Con su hermana se llevaba medianamente bien, discutían de vez en cuando pero tampoco era para decir que no podían ni verse. Sin duda si alguien intentaba hacerle algo no le haría ninguna gracia.

Bien es cierto que aunque ahora fueran mas distantes si es verdad que hace unos años eran inseparables. Cuando Karin nació, el al contrario que cualquier niño que veía a su hermano pequeño como alguien que le robaba el cariño de sus padres, fue el niño mas feliz del mundo. Se convirtió en hermano mayor y eso realmente le gustó. Se sintió bien al saber que dependían de el, que podía cuidar de alguien... Pero claro, todo cuento de hadas tiene su final; pues después de lo de Tamaki todo cambio...

En ese instante sacudió la cabeza, echando fuera de su cabeza los recuerdos. Lo último que le faltaba en aquel momento era empezar a recordar el pasado.

- ¿Shikamaru? - Temari lo llamó desde detrás, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla- ¿Estás bien?

Al principio dudó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho rato callado mientras pensaba. Echó la mano hacia atrás, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Yo... de acuerdo, te... te ayudaré. - evitó mirarla pero supo que una sonrisa se había instaurado en su rostro en cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de su boca.

Que dios le ayudara, pues era la primera vez que podía decir que sentía verdadero pánico.

·

·

·

Se encontraba nervioso, en medio de un lugar sumamente extraño, mientras una loca no paraba de girar a su alredor hablándole de cosas sin sentido. Shikamaru se preguntaba si no acababa de cometer el error mas grande de su vida al aceptar meterse en algo tan condenadamente problemático. Encima con una chica con una clara obsesión con los fantasmas.

- Después de eso, tendremos que empezar con la búsqueda de los _irreales_. Si, eso será lo mejor... - sus pies no paraban por lo que Shikamaru tenía que estar girando la cara para poder seguirla - De los _aparecidos_ podemos pasar, no creo que nos ayuden mucho... Luego también deberíamos ir al santuario antes que nada, tenemos que empezar a entrenarte, si... A ver que mas, que mas...

- Para. - le interrumpió Shikamaru poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se detuviera - ¿Crees qué te estoy entendiendo? He aceptado ayudarte pero no comprendo nada de lo que estas diciendo.

-Oh... si, claro. Te iré explicando todo poco a poco. No te preocupes - Temari por fin se había parado y le miraba de frente. - A ver, tenemos que...

- Espera, antes de que sigas. Hay una pregunta que me ronda la mente desde hace rato.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Temari movió el pie, impaciente.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos? - le preguntó mientras miraba alrededor. Bueno, más que "mirar" en realidad no mucho, pues no había mucho que ver.

Como anteriormente aquel lugar era como un abismo. Todo era una oscuridad absoluta; un lugar negro y frío. No había suelo, ni paredes, ni ningún objeto... Lo único que se encontraba en aquel lugar eran ellos dos. Y, aunque fuera extraño, se podían ver perfectamente sin necesidad de ninguna luz. Era todo demasiado inquietante. Pero lo peor, sin duda, era el silencio; un silencio sobre cogedor. No se oía absolutamente nada. Shikamaru apostaba que si se callaban y prestaba un poco de atención podría incluso oír a su corazón latir.

- A ver... - Temari suspiró, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño que preguntaba cosas absurdas, lo que irritó a Shikamaru- Este lugar es la nada, lugar de reunión para muchas almas. ¿Algo más? - terminó preguntando mientras seguía moviendo el pie sin descanso.

- Sí. ¿Te crees que con eso me has aclarado algo?

- ¿Qué más te voy a aclarar? Te he explicado que es, no hay mas. Ahora tenemos que seguir. Como te decía antes lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al santuario y...

- No me digas que ahora vamos a invocar a dioses o algo así - Shikamaru no se sorprendería, ya esperaba cualquier cosa.

- Claro que no, no seas ridículo. – le dijo cerrando los ojos con impaciencia y soltando de nuevo un largo suspiro.

- ¿Ridículo? ¿yo?-no podía creer que precisamente ella le dijera eso después de todo. A ver quien era la que iba diciendo cosas sobre fantasmas y gente con poderes espirituales.

-Escucha, se nos acaba el tiempo... No me preguntes tonterías, tenemos que...

- No, no – Shikamaru movió la cabeza – Claro que te pienso preguntar. Porque, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa, ni que es todo ese rollo de la fuerza espiritual y aunque piense que estés como una cabra; he aceptado. Así que más vale que me expliques todo con pelos y señales. O si no te vas olvidando de mi ayuda.

Temari no respondió enseguida. Se quedó callada unos segundos, mirándole sin pestañear. Puso las manos en las caderas mientras su cabeza se alzaba.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero yo te advierto algo también – su tono cambió de pronto, haciendo que Shikamaru se sobresaltara. - la próxima vez que me llames loca o cualquier palabra que se le parezca acabarás de cabeza en un pozo. Y esta vez si que tendrá fondo.

Shikamaru no apartó su vista de ella y la miró con pereza, seguía con las manos en las caderas y su mentón se encontraba alzado. Estaba claro que era bastante orgullosa. Viéndola de esa manera pensó que sin duda era de las que no dejaban que nadie la menospreciara. Shikamaru finalmente asintió en señal de respuesta.

- Vale, pues tenemos un trato. - sentenció Temari alzando la mano hasta el.

- Sí. - respondió al tiempo que le cogía de la mano para luego darle un apretón.

Justo en ese momento lo sintió de nuevo. Aquella sensación tan extraña que tenía cada vez que ella le tocaba. Había disminuido desde la primera vez pero sin duda podía sentirla. Estaba ahí, lo notaba. Se quedó pensativo ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por ser un fantasma y tocar a...? Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tocar... ¿Tocar qué?. Miró con detenimiento a Temari. Hasta ahora no había caído en ello, pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿_Que_ era Temari exactamente?.

Continuará.

·

·

**Muajajajajaj soy mala, lo se. En realidad mientras escribía el capítulo no pensé acabarlo así hasta que llegué a esa parte y fue en plan ohhhh esto puede acabar así y ohhh perfecto e.e Lo se, estáis intrigados. ¿A que si? :3 Esa es la intención ê_ê **

**Pd. Agradecer a Enkelii -chan :) Aunque ya le agradecí antes pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Me ilusionó muchos sus comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Esta vez le he dado mas vueltas y lo he revisado mas veces para intentar que no se me colaran faltas, aunque supongo que alguna habrá. Si es así, perdón u_u**

**·**

**·**


End file.
